Aventuras mágicas
by AquaTenea
Summary: Los mugiwara y varios alumnos de Hogwarts se encuentran perdidos en una desconocida isla. Mientras unos tratan de reuinirse y volver a su barco, otros buscan una cabaña perdida donde Aberforth escondé su mayor tesoro. Sin embargo tendrán que lidiar con todo tipo de peligros: rivales, mortífagos, animales salvajes... ¿Cómo saldrán de esta?


Era un día soleado. La ausencia de nubes dejaba un cielo despejado con una temperatura agradable, mientras una suave brisa de viento marino soplaba cercana al pelo del rubio cocinero. Eso, junto con el agua que tocaba la punta de sus pies, fue lo que hizo que se despertara. Unas increíbles olas iban y venían a la arena de la playa, dejando un rastro mojado en la orilla. El joven se levantó preguntándose su ubicación, y sobre todo... ¿Como habría llegado allí?

Los últimos recuerdos que tenía eran en su barco, tratando de sobrevivir a una de las mayores tormentas de la historia del Thousand Sunny. Su navegante dirigía la tripulación, mandando a sus compañeros de un lado a otro. Sin embargo una ola extremadamente alta se los había llevado a todos por delante. Su último recuerdo era estar bajo el agua, sin embargo, y milagrosamente, había sobrevivido. Esperaba que el resto de sus compañeros se encontraran bien, especialmente temía por la vida de Robin y Nami, pero confiaba en sus habilidades. Habían sobrevivido a miles de aventuras todos juntos, los mugiwara, y ninguna tormenta podría con esa unión. Recordaba con terror su estancia en la isla Momoiro de los Okamas, y todo lo que allí le había ocurrido, así que esperaba no volver a separarse de sus nakamas. Lo único que deseaba era encontrarlos pronto.

Miró a su alrededor. La playa estaba completamente vacía, así que el cocinero decidió dar un paseo y otear el horizonte, por si veia su barco cerca. Sin embargo, antes de llegar al final de lo que parecía una bahía, se encontró con un pequeño cuerpo, tirado en la arena de la playa. Una muchacha con el pelo moreno y desordenado se encontraba acostada en la arena. Se acercó para examinar su cuerpo, temiéndose lo peor, sin embargo en seguida observó que su corazón palpitaba y que tenía una respiración constante. Unicamente se encontraba dormida o desmayada y posiblemente perdida. Sanji observó la belleza de la joven, que llevaba un extraño vestido similar a una túnica, y se deleitó con su apariencia. Decidió que su deber como caballero era despertar a aquella dama perdida y ayudarla a encontrar lo que fuera que buscase. Cogió un poco de agua del mar en su mano y le dio unos golpecillos en la mejilla, tratando de despertarla como tantas veces había visto hacer a Chopper.

- Despierte, preciosa, despierte – decía el joven camarero.

Las primeras respuestas de la joven vinieron al poco tiempo cuando abrió los ojos y dijo ''¿Uhm?''. Acto seguido la chica observó todo a su alrededor y también al joven que la sostenía. Sin pensarlo sacó su varita y la puso debajo del mentón de este.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi? - preguntó amenazante la morena.

- Vaya, veo que ya te has despertado – respondió el cocinero – pues me alegro, llevabas un buen rato aquí tirada. Mi nombre es Sanji.

Tras esto dio un salto hacia atrás y con su pie derecho desarmó a su rival.

- No pretendo hacerte daño, pero si crees que me puedes vencer con un pelo es que me estás subestimando, preciosa.

La joven lo miró desconcertada. No tenía ni idea de quien era, pero había algo que si tenía claro: era un muggle. Comenzó observándole de lejos y aceptó que no sería un gran rival si conseguía volver a tener su varita. De todas formas, si era un muggle no podía estar de parte de los mortífagos, así que quizás no era una amenaza.

- Mi nombre es Hermione. ¿Que haces aquí?

- Verás, preciosa joven – respondió el cocinero totalmente enamorado mientras se encendía un cigarro – mi barco encalló aquí cerca hace poco y yo terminé en esta isla. Estoy buscando a mis compañeros de tripulación. Sin embargo ahora mismo lo importante es tu salud. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas atención médica o alguien que te cuide y te de amor?

- Eh... No, gracias, estoy bien. Necesito encontrar un lugar dentro de esta isla así que voy a ir a buscarlo. Hace dos días estaba aquí de excursión con unos amigos, pero nos perdimos buscando el refugio de un viejo conocido. Decidimos separarnos y si encontrábamos el lugar nos avisaríamos. Aunque la verdad es que yo no he encontrado aún ese sitio, así que me quedé aquí dormida.

- ¡Entonces, yo te acompañaré! ¡Es mi deber proteger a una dama, y mas si está indefensa como tu!

- ¿Crees que no puedo defenderme con esto? - preguntó Hermione señalando su varita mientras se reía -Este palo es especial... Creo que te sorprenderías si pudiera usarlo.

Finalmente los dos aventureros decidieron cazar una liebre y cocinarla antes de emprender su viaje. Mientras Sanji cocinaba ella se dedicó a conjurar varios hechizos defensivos contra la zona. El ataque de los mortífagos del día anterior la había cogido por sorpresa, pero por suerte consiguió escapar. Sin embargo decidió ser muy precavida y tomar todas las medidas defensivas posibles. No sabía porque su compañero se empeñaba en defenderla, ni porque era tan caballeroso, pero le hacía gracia su actitud. Pese a todo lo único que deseaba en ese momento era volver a encontrar a Ron y a Harry para poder llegar hasta la cabaña de Aberforth.

Cuando comieron Hermione trazó un mapa en la arena de la isla donde se encontraban. Le mostró a Sanji la zona que aún no había investigado, el oeste de la isla, donde se encontraba un espeso bosque y algunas montañas. Finalmente se dirigieron hacia allí, cada uno con la ilusión de encontrar a sus amigos, a sus nakamas. Con la ilusión de volver a la normalidad.


End file.
